No Salvation
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Eighteen year old Luna Rose is reaped out of the pool of the girls in District Twelve to participate in the 72nd Hunger Games. Now, she must balance humanity and brutality as she fights to return home to the ones she loves. Eventual (VERY eventual) Finnick/OC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games! I only own my OC, "Luna Rose" And any other characters or plotline that I make up!

**Summary: **Eighteen year old Luna Rose is reaped out of the pool of the girls in District Twelve. Now, she must balance humanity and brutality as she fights to return home to the ones she loves.

**Author's Note: **Hey! This is just me trying a hand on one of my favourite book series, the Hunger Games! Know that I won't actually get into book stuff until way later. Maybe in the sequel to this story (if this story actually takes off).

It's actually a Finnick\OC story, but the Finnick thing won't come in till way later either. He's probably going to pop in every now and then, though.

Please let me know what you think!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I wrapped my rough blanket tighter around me as I squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe if I went back to sleep, I wouldn't have to face the horrible truth of what day it was.<p>

Reaping Day.

I eventually forced myself to get out of bed. Today would be my last year of being in the reaping and my name was only in there seven times. My parents were fortunate enough to have jobs that paid well enough to require us-us being my first older brother Peter, my second older brother John, my older sister Jane and me-to have to take out tessera, which would put our names in more times. My father worked for the mayor, and my mother was a seamstress.

I washed myself, and put on my best dress-a little green thing that fell to my knees and had short sleeves) and my best shoes. I tied my blonde hair (a common trait for the merchants of District Twelve, which both my parents were) up into a high, tight ponytail. If I was going to the Capitol today, I would go looking nice so that I'd get sponsors.

I walked out of the bedroom that I shared with Jane and our youngest sister Piper (who, next year, would officially qualify to be in the Hunger Games) and into the kitchen where my mother was solemnly cooking breakfast. As soon as she heard me walk in, she dropped everything and ran right over to me, giving me a tight hug. She did it every year, mainly because she'd never know if it were the last time she'd ever be doing it.

Peter, who was twenty and officially out of the pool of names to be reaped, walked into the kitchen next. Though he wasn't going to be in the reaping itself, he was dressed his best as well. Technically everyone was required to dress nicely before the entirey of Panem, our country.

John and Jane were both nineteen and twins, so they were both out of the reaping as well. I was the next person in my family to officially be out of the pool, but next year my family and I were forced to wait the agonizing six year period for Piper to officially be out of the pool, but who knew what was going to happen in six years?

My family and I were just about to have breakfast when there was a knock at the door. My father handed me four coins so I could go get our strawberries from fourteen year old Katniss Everdeen and her fifteen year old friend Gale Hawthorne. The two of them illegally hunted and gathered in the woods beyond District Twelve, but nobody rats them out, purely out of respect that everyone had to get food _somehow_.

I paid Katniss and Gale for our strawberries, and even wished them luck. I knew for a fact that the two of them had their names in the reaping pool a lot more than normal, as they both were left without a father after a mining incident a couple of years ago that took a lot of men. That left the two of them as the eldest children in their families, so they had to help provide for their families, which resulted in them taking out tessera.

After my family and I had a small meal of eggs and bread and half of the strawberries (we'd eat the rest as a treat when we came home as we celebrated that I wasn't taken this year), we headed over to the town square.

I had been doing this for the past five years, so I knew the drill. I separated from my family as they went off to the sides, and I went over to the front tables where I had my finger pricked, and the little spot of blood that squeezed out was put on to the paper in the book in front of them, and they used this little device to confirm that I was Luna Rose. After I was checked in, I walked over to the spot where the rest of the eighteen year old girls were standing.

I practically zoned out as our mayor began the required speech. Hundreds of years ago, the country of Panem was the ruins of North America, where there was terrible war and destruction. After, Panem rose out of the ashes, which consisted of thirteen Districts and one Capitol. The Districts eventually tried rebelling against the Capitol, but it failed, which resulted in the total obliteration of District Thirteen. Since then, the Hunger Games were invented, where one boy and one girl tribute from each District would be sacrificed in a fight to the death in the Capitol until only one sole victor remained. The victor would be showered in wealth and power, as well as their District. It was mainly the Capitol's way of telling us that they had complete power and we were absolutely at their mercy, so we shouldn't try a rebellion ever again.

In the seventy-one years that we've had the Hunger Games, only two victors came from District Twelve, and only one of them was still alive. His name was Haymitch Abernathy, and he was kind of humiliating as the only thing that Haymitch ever seemed to do was drink. I would see him around the Hob (our Black Market) sometimes, and all he ever bought was alcohol.

I was eventually brought back into attention when our District escort, a ridiculously looking woman with pink hair named Effie Trinket came up to the stage and announced in her weird Capitol accent, "Welcome, welcome! It is time to select one male and female tribute to participate in the seventy second annual Hunger Games!"

As if we didn't know why we were all here.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" She practically sang. "As always, ladies first."

She went over to the glass bowl that held all of the names of the eligible girls of District Twelve, and I crossed my fingers that the odds would be in my favour again this year. That I wouldn't be chosen. That my family would be spared for another year. That _my_ life would be spared this year, so I would be free to live whatever was left of it.

However, in the Hunger Games, it seemed that the odds are _never_ in your favour.

Effie reached into the bowl, and plucked out a small slip. She sauntered back over to the microphone, and smoothened out the slip as she read the name.

"Luna Rose!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Listen, I know it's not much, but it's just the prologue! More to follow soon, I promise!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
